Grand theft auto: Ultimatum
by Matthew Gledhill
Summary: The year is 2007. Tommy Vercetti is aging and is looking for a suitable heir to his empire. Meanwhile a mysterious assassin named Claude Speed is gunning for him.
1. Chapter 1: An everlasting empire?

Grand theft auto:Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights towards any grand theft auto products

Chapter 1: An everlasting empire?

Vice City.The Malibu. 1:33am Friday.

"Do you even realise who the fuck i'am? I can have you bouncers six feet under by tomorrow fricking morning!" shouted the wealthy looking man as he was ejected out of the Malibu club.

The two bouncers didn't seem to care less about these threats but the man they had just ejected out of the building was none other than the son of the late Paulie Sindacco; conveniently named Paulie Sindacco junior. 1998; with no turf or companies remaining in Liberty City after their long feud with the Leones, the Sindacco family moved back to where they made their millions; Las Venturas, San Andreas. Paulie Sindacco junior was fifteen when his father was assassinated in the year 1998, his uncle taught him everything he knew about the family business as the years progressed in Las Venturas until now, where he has become "under-boss" of the family at the young age of twenty four. Life has been going well for the under-boss in recent years, his uncle who had become Don had reinvigorated the family in Las Venturas and they were now respected again. In late 2001 he watched the news in amazment as it was reported that Don Salvatore Leone had been assassinated which made him laugh out loud and shout, "I'm glad someone did for me!". And now, in the summer of 2007, he has come on a luxurious holiday in Vice City. If only he thought about these last few years of fortune before he started to dial numbers on his cell phone,"Hello?"

"Its me Paulie. No my vaction ain't going too fucking well at the moment, thats the reason why i'm calling."

"I've just been thrown out of this shitty club just for flirting with the bar girl, i don't know what its called; Malibu or something by these shit-heads who consider themselves gangsters!"

"Anyway, i want you to get a couple of guys down here on the next flight! I'm gonna show these guys whos gangster!"

"Hey! Don't you dare go and check if this is ok with the boss! I'm the under-boss and you should respect me just like the Don himself capiche? Now get some guys down here right now!"

Paulie then abruptley ends the call. As he walks along the moon-lit pavement he notices a Kaufman cab coming towards him and thumbs for it.

Vercetti Estate. 1:45am Friday.

A well-tailored man sits at a bar within the massive mansion. He yawns as he turns the page of the "Vice City express" paper and looks at his gold rolex. His face suddenly expresses concern when he realises what time it is. He jumps off the bar stool and heads for the main staircase. The mansion has undergone restoration over the years; the carpet is now a light black, and the walls and marble pillars have been delicatly re-painted white with the borders remaining black and gold. The man reaches the top of the staircase and knocks on the bulky iron door that now pretects Mr.Vercetti's office, "Boss, boss you ready?"

After a brief moment of silence, there is suddenly at least five different unlocking sounds coming from the other side of the iron door. The door opens to reveal a 60 year old Tommy Vercetti, "I was ready twenty fricking minutes ago kid. Your getting as slow as your mom is in bed!"

The insulted young man was called Aldo Corrado, he is the personal bodyguard of Tommy Vercetti and he was supposed to be taking Tommy to the airport at 1:30 for a 2:15 flight. Tommy looked at Aldo's depressed expression until suddenly a small grin appeared,"I'll drive." said Tommy. As they both headed out of the main door Mr.V told two of his "employees" to guard his office until Aldo got back. As they got into a superbly polished black sentinel Tommy muttered, "I was hoping to put my feet up in the stretch limosine Corrado."

Tommy Vercetti is now an old man even though he doesn't admit it. His hair is now rather thin and is slowly turning grey. He has put on some weight over the years and he looks as though he has lost some height with his old age. Even though age has caught up with him, at first glance most people would guess that he is still in his mid-50s. He now has a much more respectable dress code; frequently wearing his "Mr.Vercetti suit" with the pink shirt and striped jacket and trousers intact. On days of relaxation he often wears his tracksuit or country gear at the golf club he reguarly visits. At heart though, he is the same person he was 21 years ago because of what he is doing now for example; speeding up to 50 miles above the speed limit to catch his plane from Escobar airport...


	2. Chapter 2: Are you going to San Fierro?

Chapter 2: Are you going to San Fierro?

Escobar airport. 2:04am.

The black sentinel pulls up in front of the Escobar terminal.

"Ha ha ha! that was some cop chase!" shouted Tommy.

"Yeah, thank god they knew who you were when they pulled us over or we could be behind bars right now!" said Aldo in a frantic voice

"Chill out Corrado, I've ruled this state with an iron fist for nineteen years now. Anyway, get the luggage out of the boot."

As he waits for Aldo Corrado to get the luggage out, Tommy Vercetti slowly walks into the terminal and smiles as he recalls the time when he carried out an assassination contract. Just before he embarks on the plane Tommy Vercetti turns to Corrado, "Now we both know that i called you slow back at the house. I said that because i was pissed off with you, but i know you are much smarter than any of my other employees; thats why you are my right-hand man. So i expect you to look after my organisation until i get back on monday. Bruno Lorenz, my left-hand man, is in San Andreas right now surveying the area where i will be staying in San Fierro so it is up to you to keep everything under control."

Aldo Corrado was worried about this task when he thought about what could go wrong on the drive back to the estate. As he slowly drove up the massive drive-way he comforted himself with the thought that Tommy has kept Vice City under peaceful rule for nearly nineteen years, surely he can keep it that way for four days.

Aldo Corrado is thirty three years old. He is handsome and always keeps his jet black hair slicked back. He often immitates Tommy with his dress code; usually dressed in well-tailored suits like the pure white one he is wearing now. Aldo entered the Vercetti Mafia at the extremely young age of fourteen when he killed Albert Hohmann in revenge for his father's death. Albert Hohmann was the kingpin that took control of Ricardo Diaz's drug cartel after he was killed by Tommy Vercetti. Almost immediatly after Tommy defended his organisation from the Forellis, Albert conducted a purge into what was once Ricardo's turf. This caused a bloody two year war between the Vercetti Mafia and the Hohmann drug cartel. Towards the end of this war, Albert ordered an assault on the Vercetti print works; all the employees were killed including Aldo's father. Coincidentally Albert Hohmann died on the same date the war started when Aldo Corrado stabbed him five times in the stomach at the Cafe Robina that he had taken over from the cubans; he was well known for reguarly visiting it. His bodyguards could not bring themselves to kill a fourteen year old boy and decided to let him flee, everyone had predicted that they would lose the war against the Vercetti Mafia and most employees in the drug cartel hated Albert Hohmann for declining any peace talks Tommy Vercetti would offer.

Vercetti Estate. 2:50am.

The black sentinel smoothley rolled up to the massive stone steps of the Vercetti estate. As Aldo walked up the steps he signled to one of the patrol guards and threw him the keys for the car.

Corrado looks awfully tired as he walks up the staircase towards the office. The two employees that Tommy told to look after the office had followed out their orders and stared at Corrado as he slumped himself into the leather chair behind the marble desk. The two muscular-looking men had been sitting on the sofa positioned in front of the close circuit camera telivisions, they continued to stare at Corrado.

Aldo was at first puzzled on why they were both continually staring at him, until he realised what they wanted to hear, "Oh i get it, i guess you two can go home now."

The two goons headed out of the office as one of them said,"See you tomorrow boss"

Aldo Corrado suddenly found himself having a likeness for that word; "boss". He smiled as he sat himself up and scanned the marble desk. He opened a wooden cigar box which artistically had the initials "TV" carved on.

"Don't mind if i do", said Aldo Corrado as he picked out a cigar. He watched as cigar smoke filled the air above him, eventually he began to see haunting images of Albert Hohmann gasping for air as blood filled his mouth. Suddenly Corrado was distracted by a young boy standing at the office doorway, "Anthony! what are you doing up at this hour pal?"

Aldo quickly stubbed out the cigar in the huge ashtray and walked towards Anthony Jason Vercetti. While closing the iron door Aldo Corrado spoke to Tommy's eight year old son, "You know you shouldn't go into your father's office right? Whats wrong?"

"I had a nightmare uncle Aldo, my dad was being beaten up by the goblin", said Anthony in a nervous voice.

"What goblin? The one from spiderman that you always talk about?", replied Aldo.

"Yeah, i spoke to mom about it but she always shouts at me when i wake her and she says i'm too old to have nightmares", young Vercetti was clearly on the edge of crying.

"No ones too old to have nightmares kid. Don't worry about the goblin though; spiderman is always there when you need him, and besides, i bet your dad could beat up both of them!", said Aldo in a relaxed voice.

The two sat at the top of the staircase while Anthony explained why his dad couldn't possibly defeat spiderman. Anthony clearly loved his "uncle Aldo" as he was always there for him when Tommy wasn't. Tommy hadn't told his son that he will be away for a while, but Corrado eventually realised that Anthony had figured it out for himself. After around half an hour Anthony rested his head on Corrado's shoulder. Aldo looked down on Tommy's son with a tired smile, and carefully picked him up and took him back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: San Fierro stories

Chapter 3: San Fierro stories

Saturday, San Fierro, San Andreas

10:10am

Tommy Vercetti had been in San Fierro, San Andreas for almost 27 hours. Most of these visiting hours had been spent in bed recovering from jet-lag. He is staying at Tiffany's; one of the most luxurious (and expensive) hotels in America.

Tommy leaves the hotel following his entrusted "left-hand man" Bruno Lorenz into a limosine. As the transport begins to depart Bruno begins to talk, "Boss, why did you leave Aldo in charge back in Vice? You know i'm the man for that line of work."

"Look kid, have faith in my actions. Everyone knows i'am looking to get out of this business, start afresh with something legit, something my little Anthony can be proud of." Tommy replied quietly.

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot retire in this line of work without causing unrest . That is why i will eventually decide whether you or Corrado are fit to carry on keeping Vice City under peaceful rule."

This comment seemed to further frustrate Bruno "the brute" Lorenz, "Then why the hell is Aldo the "acting boss" while i'm given this lousy job as a bodygaurd!"

"Keep your goddamn head on kid! I've heard a lot about your temper and your brutish behaviour, thats what got you promoted. But i'm begining to see that you havn't taken into account what i have been trying to do these past few years. I've been attempting to make you smart boy!" shouted Thomas Vercetti

A long silence ensued before Vercetti began to talk again, "Look, there is no way in hell your going to survive as boss of your own empire if you ain't got the smarts. You need to know the art of negotiation, maths and politics. I havn't enlisted you as my bodygaurd today; those four men in the Savanna behind us are my bodygaurds. I have enlisted you today as my consigliere, my advisor, counsellor if you will. You realise what that means boy? Your the second highest ranking member of the family, second only to me."

Suddenly all of Bruno's frustration drifted away, and he hugged his don with this honour. With the comfort of the knowledge that his boss is unable to see his face while embracing him, Bruno Lorenz smiled fiendishly...

10:48am Chinatown

Bruno Lorenz followed his smartly dressed don into a massive park in the centre of Chinatown. There were around ten oriental men, all dressed in black, scattered around the park. One of Tommy's bodygaurds from the Savanna walked slowly behind, while one other positioned himself amongst a heavily forrested area of the park. The other two kept an eye on the limosine. All four of these men were equiped with AK-47s; the park had literally been deserted for this important meeting. This meeting was between two highly profiled people; Tommy Vercetti and the leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys, Wu Zi Mu.

"Thomas Vercetti, it is an honour to meet you." said Woozie as Mr.Vercetti and his consigliere approached.

"Please, call me Tommy."replied Mr.Vercetti as he shook Woozie's hand. He politely helped Wu Zi Mu sit down on a nearby bench knowing too well about his blindness. Tommy always researches his potential business partners carefully. For some time now, Tommy has seriously considered going into a legitimate business venture. In 1998 it was announced that Caligula's Palace was up for sale in Las Venturas, San Andreas thanks to an expensive mob war. The casino was quickly bought out by Wu Zi Mu's organisation before Tommy could even place a bid. Now, in 2007 Caligula's Palace is for sale again due to the Sindacco crime family making life tough for the Mountain Cloud Boys.

"So, the price you stated to me over the phone was $70 million, that is surprisingly low?"

"Yes it will be a huge loss to me and my followers, but it is a loss we need to start making gains." replied Woozie.

"I have heard about the Sindacco situation, it seems as though they are becoming a nuisense again. What have they been doing to affect profit?" a concerned Tommy Vercetti asked.

"Recently the Sindacco family has risen from the ashes the Leones left them in. They are becoming too big for their boots; buying out rival businesses, hiring street gangs, expanding territory. Simply put, they are now trying to move in on my territory." replied Woozie.

"I'm guessing the reason the price tag is so low is because you seek my protection?" said Tommy.

"You are a very smart man Mr.Vercetti"

As he continued to talk with Wu Zi Mu, Tommy Vercetti realised that if he bought this casino, he wouldn't be retiring anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Aldo's first day

Chapter 4: Aldo's first day

The day before. Friday. 3:00 pm

Vercetti estate.

Aldo Corrado had woken up at 10:30 am this morning. The first few hours as acting boss had gone well, he had visited the print works and viceport boatyard as it was "collection day". He had ordered two workers to collect money from all the remaining establishments.

At 3:00pm, Aldo Corrado is sat in the main office reading the "Vice City express" paper.

"You know, you really should keep this iron door closed, you don't know who could walk in." said Mercedes Cortez Vercetti.

Mercedes observed Aldo sat behind her husband's marble desk, and began to walk over to him, closing the iron door behind her.

Corrado spoke in an almost adolescent voice,"Good Afternoon Mrs.Vercetti, is there anything i can do for you?"

Ever since he became Tommy Vercetti's right hand man, Mercedes has constantly flirted with Aldo. Mercedes is now 48 years old, 12 years younger than her husband and 15 years older than Aldo Corrado. Unbelieveably, she looks younger than Aldo, she has kept her youth unlike Tommy.

She replied, "Oh, i think you already know what i would like you to do for me."

"Please Mrs.Vercetti, your my boss's girl", hesitantly said Aldo as she sat on his lap.

"You know, your boss can't even get it up anymore", smiled Mercedes as she began to unbuckle Aldo's belt.

The Acting boss began to sweat and think of Vercetti's son; which usually helped him resist Mercedes' seduction. But Aldo was only human, he had dreamed of this sexy woman ever since he first met her when he was fourteen. He swept all of the collection money he had been counting earlier from the marble desk and laid her on top of it. They kissed vigorously while ripping each other's clothes off. Her smooth, beautiful legs felt just like how he had imagined as she wrapped them round his waist. She moaned and gasped as he entered her, she had not felt this amount of sexual pleasure in a long time,Corrado was feeling the same. While having sex with Mrs.Vercetti, he couldn't get off his mind what Tommy would do if he found out about this.

Outside.

A white limosine slowly drives up to the massive stone steps of the Vercetti estate. One of the estate guards walks up to the passenger door while the door's window slides down. It reveals Paulie Sindacco junior.

Inside.

Mercedes is in the middle of an orgasm as Aldo pants. Sweat is trickeling down their foreheads as they gaze at each other intimately. Suddenly there is a knocking sound on the iron door.

"Boss, theres a Mr.Sindacco here to see you, says its important." said a guard from behind the door.

"Sindacco?" a suprised Corrado said while quickly getting his clothes back on.

"I had better go and pick up Anthony from school anyway", smiled Mercedes as she kissed Aldo.

Corrado had mixed feelings when she said this, he felt as though she was playing with him; as if she only mentioned her son to make him feel guilty about what had just taken place. It takes Aldo around five minutes to gather up all of the money from the floor and smarten himself up, he has worried thoughts on his mind, thinking of the rumours that will go round if Mercedes was seen exiting the office before him. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the impatient Paulie Sindacco, "What? you think your gonna leave me waiting out there? high and fucking dry?"

Aldo couldn't believe the intimidation of Paulie Sindacco junior, this man obviously believes he is more powerful than all of the Vercetti gang put together, "Mr.Sindacco, to what do i owe this pleasure?" sarcastically replied Aldo, he knows of the Sindaccos, and has never favoured the way they conduct business.

"I sense a tone of sarcasam in your voice, you think i'm going to let you off for that?", said an angered Paulie.

"Please, take a seat before one of us says something that we'll regret.", cooly replied Corrado.

The two bodygaurds that had followed Paulie Sindacco into the Vercetti estate looked concerned at how furious junior was.

"I will not sit down you prick, i want to see your boss, i want to see Thomas Vercetti right now!"

"Mr.Vercetti is away on a business venture, if you would tell me why you are here and why you would like to speak with my boss, i can consider calling him.", Aldo Corrado spoke as he sat himself down behind the marble desk.

Sindacco began to replie, "I'll tell you why i'm here, i was thrown out of one of your shit nightclubs this morning. No one throws a man of my power out of any nightclub, whether it is owned by Thomas Vercetti or God!. So i'll get to the point: i'm here because i want compensation for this insult!" Aldo Corrado was assessing the expressions on his visitor's face, this man would go to extreme lengths to exact revenge, even on this "small" situation. This man is a psycho, but would he be a threat to the Vercetti empire? The Sindaccos are on the rise again, but they are years away from becoming as dominant as the Vercetti organisation. Aldo finally came to a conclusion, he wouldn't be intimidated.

"How much would this compensation be?", Aldo asked.

"$1 million and the death of those two bouncers at the Malibu!", replied Paulie Sindacco.

Corrado couldn't believe these demands, "Your a psycho Paul, you are literally mad if you think me or Mr.Vercetti will give you $1 million, and kill the bouncers at the Malibu."

Sindacco was about to reply but Aldo had already decided he had had enough, "Get out, while you still can" Corrado orderd coldly.

"Oh you have just made a big mistake pal, you havn't heard the last of Paulie Sindacco!", an angered Sindacco shouted as he exited the mansion.

10 minutes to midnight.

Aldo recieves a call, the bouncers at the Malibu club have been found dead in the car park.


End file.
